


Staying Home

by FemStilesFan



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence, Protective Derek, Single Parent Stiles, Some Swearing, Stalking, Stalking Matt, always girl stiles, coming home, ex-marine derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemStilesFan/pseuds/FemStilesFan
Summary: As Derek walked up to his childhood home he quickly thought to himself that maybe, just maybe he should have called first.  However after his 2 sisters and he had left home his parents had turned their home into long term and short term B&B.  They had the rooms, 5 in total not including his parents and his room available for rent and it gave his father something to do while his mother was running a successful Security Consultant business with his sister Laura and his Uncle Peter.  With that being said surprise visits were part of the norm for them.  He did after all want his homecoming from the Marines to be memorable, what better way than just showing up on their doorstep._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________“Just ask Dude, I know your dying to know and don't worry I won't tell my Mom what we talk about.”“Alright fair enough what's the deal with you, your Mom and your Dad?”“Straight to the point I like that, so does Mom.  Well first off anything I tell you stays between us.  You only tell people if Mom tells you something and she gives the go ahead”Part 2 of Coming Home





	Staying Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a bit late, life, studying for a test (which I passed yay) for a new position at work got in the way. Please forgive me. I'm hoping to have another part up next week.
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are always awesome.
> 
> For those that left Kudos and Comments on Part One of Coming Home I hope I haven't disappointed.
> 
> Luv you all FSF

Staying Home 

As Derek drove his Camaro up the drive he found the both his parents cars missing and Stiles motorcycle missing, however the baby blue Jeep sat exactly where it had the first day he came home from the Marines. The only difference was the hood was up and under it was 1 young man, Isaac Lahey while Alex Stilinski was under the Jeep itself. Derek parked his car next to the Jeep and hopped out examining what was occurring before him.

“Dude you suck at holding a flashlight, like do you even know what your doing?” Alex complained. 

“Hey I'm doing my best here, it's not like I had a Dad to show me. So give me a break Jesus” Isaac shot back.

“Whateves I just have my Mom and she shows me all this shit. Well Gramps does too, so I guess I'll let it slide just hold it steady”

Now Derek doesn't look a gift horse in the mouth, he knows for a fact that Isaac has a shift soon at the Vet Clinic. He decides to use this opportunity to get to know Alex a little more and maybe find out about his Mom a bit. He doesn't have any feelings or desires when it comes to Stiles OK ... shut up.

“Isaac why don't you hand me the flashlight, I know you have a shift soon.” Smirking he adds “Plus I know what I'm doing”

“Thank God, I gotta go Alex but we're still on for Marvel marathon tonight in the big house right.” Isaac asked while walking to his sliver Honda.

“Yeah man can't wait. You ready for this Derek maybe I'll teach you a thing or 2” Alex smirked. Yeah he definitely got that from Stiles.

They worked in companionable silence for a bit while Derek worked out how and what he was going to ask. Alex must have sensed something if his next question was anything to go by.

“Just ask Dude, I know your dying to know and don't worry I won't tell my Mom what we talk about.”

“Alright fair enough what's the deal with you, your Mom and your Dad?”

“Straight to the point I like that, so does Mom. Well first off anything I tell you stays between us. You only tell people if Mom tells you something and she gives the go ahead”

Derek nods knowing that this is bigger than he could have asked for and he will give Alex his undivided attention and will keep the promise. 

“Me let's see that's an easy one I'm 15 as you know and I was born in Stonington Maine. It's a tiny little town just 1000 people, it's where Mom and Gramps immigrated to from Poland after my Grandma passed away when Mom was 9. My real name is Aleksy ... Alex is just easier for you English speaking folks.” Alex looks at Derek with that smirk again. Derek just raises an eyebrow silently telling the boy to continue. Hopefully without the smirk this time. 

Taking the hint Alex continued “Gramps was in the Special Forces in Poland when Grandma passed, my Mom was with her alone when it happened. Some guys broke into the house, beat them both and I think some other stuff happened Mom won't talk about it. I asked Gramps and he just nodded but didn't say anything just like when you ask if my Dad rapped my Mom. Anyways Gramps cousin told him about a Sheriff's position, he applied and who wouldn't want with his training as Sheriff. So they left Poland for Maine, Mom and my Dad went to same elementary school and high school. Dad became obsessed with Mom right away he wouldn't leave her alone ... move the flashlight a little to the left ... yeah right there. Anyway Dad was obsessed, everywhere Mom went he was there. Then one day Mom is beat up by some bullies, she has black eyes bruises on her arms and legs. But she won't tell Gramps what happened to her. Four weeks later she's puking in the toilet, crying and holding a test. Gramps held her and let her make the decision, she was 14 and she decided to keep me. She says that death had already made it's mark on our family and she wasn't going to add to it. And the only things I would know from her and Gramps was love, pride and belonging. And that they've ever given me, even when I'm a dick, they tell me but I still feel those three things. My Dad is a fucking joke and should be dead. Every time we move he finds us and he tries everything to get to my Mom and every time my Gramps get's close to catching him he runs. This threat against me is to get to my Mom, he doesn't want me and never has. He's even told me when I was twelve and he cornered me. He's a sick fuck that's obsessed with my Mom and won't get the hint. I'm finished here until next week when the other part comes in.”

Alex slides out from under the Jeep just as the sound of a motorcycle approaches. Derek's straightening up the tools as Stiles pulls up beside the Camaro. She hops off her bike and grins at the two men. Derek's heart might skip a beat, especially after hearing their story and finding out something he already knew. The woman before him is one bad-ass. She took a tragedy and turned it into love. Looking between his Mom and his new friend Alex just shook his head and walked into the house hoping maybe this time his Mom could find something she'd been missing forever.

Derek smiled back at her then turned at the same time as she did when hearing an unfamiliar car which came to a stop. A strange man with dark hair and dark eyes stepped out of the vehicle. Stiles tensed in front of Derek, sensing this was someone she'd rather not deal with he made his way in front of her. He couldn't help preen a little at the fact that she put a hand on his back while partially positioning herself to run to the house if need be. To protect her son no doubt.

“This is privet property” Derek practically growled out.

Ignoring the black haired glaring man, the other looked at Stiles and demanded “Stiles you know what I want it's either you or the boy comes with you and I get what I want anyways ... YOU”

“Get the fuck out of here Matt, you'll never touch a fucking hair on my son's head and I'll never be with you. Just move on and leave us alone don't you think this is a little pathetic Jesus just fuck off already.” Stiles almost shouted at Matt.

Just as he was about to respond another vehicle came into the driveway, recognizing his father's truck Derek internally signed in relief back up. There's a reason Derek made a good Marine and why his father made a good business owner. He could talk an Eskimo into buying ice. His father would be able to get Matt out of here without violence. If left in Derek's hands alone he knows for sure it would end in violence. As Matt took in Derek's glare and the arrival of the new man, he knew it was a lost cause.

Glaring at Stiles as he got back into his car, he voiced one more reminder. “Either you or the boy then you anyways don't keep me waiting! See you soon Baby”

At that Stiles let a small whine escape, once Matt's car was out of sight, Derek quickly turned and brought Stiles into a crushing hug. Stiles just buried herself into his chest while trying to fight tears. Looking back at his father Derek instructed “Call the Sheriff and might as well get Parrish out here too we need all the help we can get.”

Fuck his life, now he had a reason to stay.


End file.
